


Kitten's Amazing, Kinky Adventures

by Imouto_Kitten



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Catgirl, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Kitten uses her powers as an author avatar to journey throughout the multiverse and have her kinky fun with all the cute girls, handsome guys, and perverted creatures she wants.
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Kitten's Amazing, Kinky Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to first chapter: Futaloli, catgirl on catgirl, futa transformation, feline penis, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's notes: A mostly self-indulgent series of one-shots featuring my author avatar alley cating around the multiverse. I'm open to suggestions for places for Kitten to visit, characters for her to do, and situations for her to get into. Further details on Kitten's appearance can be found on my profile or by checking out the character profiles at imouto-kitten.net.

Kitten's Amazing, Kinky Adventures by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: Ichigo Momomiya

I laid face down in the middle of an out of the way dirt path, my   
grayish blue hair and fur slightly dingy with a few leaves and twigs   
stuck in it and the usually snow white at the tips of my ears and tail   
nearly brown with dirt stains, my serafuku quite rumpled. Overall, any   
passersby would think I had barely escaped from some wild animal before   
collapsing where I lay, which was exactly the reaction I wished to   
invoke.

In reality, I was completely unharmed, and in fact, my nature as an   
author avatar, in addition to letting me freely travel between different   
realities and to rewrite the rules of whatever reality I was currently   
visiting, meant I could only be injured if I willed it and even then, I   
could just as easily heal myself. Even my current form resembling a   
human girl of about ten years of age with the added additions of large,   
triangular cat ears sticking up through my hair and a matching tail   
sprouting through a hole in my skirt and my mouth being filled only with   
pointed canines instead of the human mix of teeth for both cutting and   
grinding had more to do with me choosing my form instead of it being a   
part of my nature.

Exposition aside, I had come to this world with intent to seduce a human   
turned catgirl superheroine by a well-intentioned mad scientist and   
perhaps some of her friends, and while I could just will for her to fall   
madly in lust with me, I had decided to be more subtle and present   
myself as a vulnerable and kindred spirit.

Having timed my arrival perfectly, it wasn't long before the catgirl   
native to this world came along, walking home alone in her gray serafuku   
and taking the scenic route just in case her feline features decided to   
pop out without her permission.

"Oh Kami!" cries the redheaded preteen upon spotting my prone form,   
dropping her school satchel as she runs up to me, falling to her knees   
as she gently shakes me, her voice nearly panicked as she cries out,   
"Are you okay!?"

Playing up my pretend injuries, I only let out a grunt before the taller   
girl transforms, her crimson lockes turning hot pink and her serafuku   
replaced with a frilly, pink costume, black cat ears and a matching cat   
tail materializing with the transformation.

I feel myself lifted from the dirt, the magical girl cradling my lithe   
form against her chest as she breaks into a superhuman sprint while   
being sure not to jostle me.

Mere minutes later, the girl has taken me to her home, and returning to   
her human form, she carries me inside.

Choosing now to stop playing opossum, I crack one eye open, amber   
meeting brown as I say in a raspy whisper, "Did...did onee-chan rescue   
me?"

"Oh good, You're awake." comments the redhead, "You looked pretty beat   
up when I found you on that trail... My name is Ichigo Momomiya, what's   
yours?"

Naturally, I already knew her name since I had orchestrated our meeting,   
but staying in character for the role of little girl I was playing, I   
reply, "Thank you, Ichi-nee, I'm Kitten."

"Think you're up for a bath?" she asks.

"I feel dirty," I reply, "but I'm not sure I have the strength to hold   
myself up."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get cleaned up." declares the preteen as she   
carries me into her bathroom and gently sits me on the floor, my back   
propped against the wall as she starts the hot water running and makes   
quick work of removing her serafuku, revealing the lithe, gymnast body   
that had come with her mutation.

In nothing but a pair of pink panties, Ichigo kneels before me, and as   
she starts to pick leaves and twigs from my hair, she finally notices   
the detail she had missed in her earlier haste to get what she saw as an   
injured child to safety.

"You have cat ears!" yells my felow feline, her own ears and tail   
popping out as her surprise causes her control to slip over the iriomote   
cat dna she was infused with.

Willing my tail to snake out from behind me, I comment, "I also have a   
cat tail... and you have them also, so why is Ichi-nee so surprised?"

"Damn that Ryou!" exclaims the fuming feline, "He said he only infused   
the five of us and that I was the only one he used cat dna on!"

Pretending to have no idea what she's talking about, I reply, "Huh? What   
do you mean infused? I've always been like this."

Seeming to calm down at my words, the redhead respondes somewhat   
awkwardly, "Uh, well, it's not important... let's get you out of those   
dirty clothes and into the shower."

I put up no resistence, letting Ichigo undress me like a doll until I   
too am only in my panties.

Kneeling behind me, Ichigo removes her undies before helping me to my   
feet, my legs shakey as she pulls down my panties, exposing my entire   
backside to her gaze.

Nudging me towards the shower, Ichigo starts the hot water and I'm soon   
standing under the hot spray, the taller catgirl kneeling behind me to   
ensure I don't fall as the remaining dirt and grime is rinsed from my   
fur and hair.

Grabbing a bottle of cat shampoo from a shower shelf, Ichigo starts   
massaging the cleanser into my scalp and ears, my chest vibrating in   
apurr under her ministrations.

My hair and ears well lathered, Ichigo does the same with my tail before   
switching to a strawberry scented body wash, and starting at my   
shoulders and working down my back, she starts massaging it into my   
skin, the smell of her namesake fruit filling the confined space.

After kneading the body wash into my cute, little butt far more   
thoroughly than is strictly necessary, she reaches around to massage my   
chest,, her slippery hands gliding easily over my barely budding breasts   
and me letting out a soft mew when she lightly pinches my pebble-hard   
nipples between thumb and forefinger.

As she continues further down my trim tummy, she doesn't comment on the   
half-dozen mosquito bites of my secondary nipples, but she's in for a   
shock when she reaches my crotch.

"Wait, you're a boy!" cries the redhead as her hand brushes my feline   
erection, the penis she had failed to notice on account of me keeping my   
back to her a bright pink and sticking out about five inches from my   
mons, a ring of barbs around the base and the shaft tapering to a   
pointed tip.

"No," I reply, bending over until my fingers touch the shower's floor,   
my tail high in the air as my pussy pussy peeks out between my thighs so   
the other girl can see it clearly, "See, I'm a futa, or hermaphrodite if   
you want to be all formal about it." Straightening up, I press myself   
against her, grinding my butt against her lower belly and tilting my   
head back to meet her eyes as I ask, "Are you going to finish washing   
me?"

Recovering from her shock, Ichigo replies, "Su-sure." as she pours a   
fresh dollop of body wash into her palms, and hugging me to her body,   
starts to wash my kitty cock.

Naturally, the sensation of her soapy, slippery hands cradling my   
throbbing, feline futahood feels amazing, and I skip past purring and   
mewling to full on howls of pleasure as I buck my hips against her   
palms.

"Oh my," comments the taller catgirl, "Does kitty like being touched   
that much?" and even as she says it, I can smell Ichigo growing aroused   
from my reactions to her touch.

As I continue humping her hands, Ichigo stares transfixed, seemingly   
content to passively stroke me off as my thrusts grow ever more erratic   
until I eventually cry out, "Kitty gonna cream! Kitty gonna cream!"

Before Ichigo can parse my words, thick, gooey, pearly white seed is   
shooting from my tip, completely covering her hands and spraying the   
shower wall as more than a dozen spurts erupt from deep within me.

When my orgasm subsides, I collapse bonelessly against Ichigo's chest,   
the redhead commenting, "Wow, you sure let out a lot for such a little   
thing." my only reaction a contented purr as I bask in after glow as she   
rinses my seed from her hands and the wall, the white goop going down   
the drain before she finishes washing me.

After we're done in the shower, I go with the flow as Ichigo blow dries   
and fluffs my hair and fur before drying my skin and wrapping me in a   
pink towel, laying me gently against the bathroom wall as she does the   
same to herself.

Cradling me like a newborn kitten, Ichigo pickes me up and carries me to   
her bedroom, a couple of matching towels the only clothes between us.

As she lays me on her twin bed, I drop my dazed act to ask her, "Would   
Ichi-nee like me to return the favor?"

Her cheeks burning red as her hair, Ichigo stammers out, "Wh-what did   
you have in mind?"  
Sitting up, I pat her mattress next to me as I reply, "ditch the towel,   
and lay back, and I promise I'll have you reduced to a mewling mess   
faster than you can say, Mew Mew Style, Mew mew grace, mew mew power in   
your face!"

Giggling at the catch phrase I borrowed from her dub counterpart, Ichigo   
lets her towel pool around her feet before laying on her bed, me   
scooting towards the footboard to make way for the taller girl.

As she rests her head on her pillow and spreads her legs for me, I can   
see her cat ears and tail twitching nervously, the redhead clearly not   
sure what to expect as I approach her girlhood. With my nose mere   
centimeters from her feminine folds,, I inhale deeply, the scent of the   
older looking catgirl's arousal and a lingering scent of strawberries   
filling my sinuses.

Careful not to prick her with my claws, I reach out with both hands to   
part her outer lips, her inner folds a pretty pink to match her hair   
when she's fully transformed. With a smile to make the cheshire cat   
green with envy, I extend the claw of my index finger and press the tip   
to Ichigo's clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to maximize   
pleasure without causing her pain, she cries out and her entire body   
seizes up momentarily only for her to go limp as I remove my claw from   
her clit, my fellow catgirl panting heavily from the instant of intense   
pleasure I just gave her.

But I don't let her recover, sticking out my rough tongue to give her a   
slow, sensual lick from just above her puckered rosebud to her clit,   
twirling my tongue around that sensitive, little nub before sliding back   
down and plunging my wriggling, pink appendage deep into her pussy,   
greedily lapping up her sweet nectar as she starts to mewl pathetically   
as my tongue sends shivers up her spine and all the way to the tips of   
her ears, fingers, tail, and toes.

As I continue to eat out the other catgirl, I will my tongue to grow   
longer, wriggling it ever deeper within her, licking her G-spot, and   
eventually reaching deep enough to twirl about her cervix.

Naturally, as I use my tongue to stimulate Ichigo in places she didn't   
know she had, I can feel my kitty cock growing hard once more, throbbing   
in want, no need, of something far sweeter than a girl's soft palms.

Withdrawing my tongue as it shortens to a more normal length, I sit up   
and unwrap my towel from around me as Ichigo pants from the treatment I   
just gave her.

When she recovers enough to open her eyes and ask, "Why did you stop?"   
she spots me holding my feline futahood in one hand, my tip pointed   
straight at her crotch and barely a finger's width shy of prodding her   
opening, "You want to stick it in?" she asks as she takes in my   
position.

I barely manage to restrain myself as I nod my head and ask in reply,   
"May I?"

She looks a bit hesitant as she nervously replies, "I...I guess so,   
but-" Only to be cut off by a gasp of pleasure as I thrust my hips with   
the speed of a viper striking from ambush, hilting myself within her   
faster than her reflexes can process. Although Ichigo is a virgin, I had   
willed for her hymen to have been torn either during one of the aliens'   
attacks or during her time on the gymnastics team, so there is no pain   
for my lover as I fill her pussy pussy, and no blood seeping out around   
my kitty cock.

I waste no time, yanking my futahood back, my barbs scraping Ichigo's   
inner walls, making her howl in pleasure as I quickly work my way up to   
full rut and latch my lips around one of the preteen's hardened nipples,   
leaving her too lost in the throes of passion to try finishing what she   
had been about to say.

After several minutes of rutting at a pace that would've given an   
ordinary, human girl some rather nasty friction burns, I pop my mouth   
off Ichigo's nipple to cry out, "Kitty gonna cream! Kitty gonna cream!"

This declaration manages to force its way through the fog surrounding my   
lover's lust-addled mind as she cries out in reply, "Don't cum in my   
pussy!"

"Okay, I won't!" I cry in reply, but I make no move to pull out or even   
slow down as I wrap my arms around Ichigo's thighs. Instead, I push up   
with my legs, practically folding the taller catgirl in half, pressing   
her knees to her shoulders as I pick up speed and her butt lifts off the   
bed.

"Ki-Kitten!" cries Ichigo in a panick, "Yo-You need to-" but I cut her   
off by locking my lips with hers, my tongue forcing it's way into her   
mouth and wrestling against hers as with one final thrust I bury my tip   
in her cervix, not quite enough to fully penetrate into her womb, but   
enough that my seed shoots straight into her unprotected uterus as rope   
after thick, sticky rope of potent, pearly white futa seed fills her   
trim tummy, my tail going ramrod straight as I deposit my load.

Apparently, being inseminated was the last straw for my feline lover,   
her pussy clamping down around me, milking me for all I'm worth as I   
swallow her orgasmic cries

After our shared climax has subsided and I've caught my breath after   
breaking the kiss, I glance down to admire my handiwork. Ichigo's tummy   
now has a cantaloupe-sized bulge from where I pumped her womb so full of   
my cock cream.

Caressing the bulge, I comment, "Wow, Ichi-nee really milked a lot out   
of me!"

This seems to snap her out of a post-climatic state of catatonia as she   
retorts testily, "I told you not to cum in me!"

"No," I reply nonchalantly, "You just told me not to cum in your pussy,   
and I didn't." With this, I pull out and lift the taller catgirl's butt   
even further, pushing her knees into her pillow as I bend her into a   
position that lets her see up her own pussy as I spread her opening with   
my fingers, "Seee, I shot it all directly into your kitten factory!" and   
indeed, there is not a single drop of semen visible upon the walls of   
her recently fucked pussy.

Pushing me away violently and sitting up, Ichigo is nearly hysteric as   
she exclaims, "That's not what I meant! What if I get pregnant!?"

Picking myself up from where I landed after she shoved me and looking   
rather proud of myself, I declare, "There's no what if." Gesturing to my   
kitty cock, I continue, "Even for girls who aren't stimulated ovulators,   
my barbs seem to trigger ovulation in pretty much any girl I fuck, and   
my seed is quite potent, it seems capable of adapting to fertilize   
pretty much anything!" With another cheshire grin, I conclude, "There's   
no way you won't be having a litter of my kittens after that."

Ichigo proceeds to throw a fit, freaking out over her impending   
motherhood, and I let her vent for several minutes.

"If it bothers you that much," I finally interrupt her ranting, "I can   
give you a cock and you can knock me up as well. That way, we'll truly   
be in it together."

"Realy?" Asks the redheaded catgirl in a mixture of confusion and   
curiosity, "You can do that?"

"Yeah," I reply, "I can even make yours longer and thicker than mine and   
make it so you shoot so much cream it makes what I squirted in you look   
small."

Getting a cheshire grin of her own, Ichigo replies, "Do it, make me a   
futa."

Walking up to Ichigo, I pinch her clit between the tips of the claws on   
my thumb and forefinger, just shy of causing Ichigo pain or giving her a   
pierced clit. Rolling the tiny nub between my claws, I gently pull it   
away from Ichigo's body, my fellow catgirl moaning loudly as I stretch   
her flesh until her clit has grown into a cock that stands proudly at   
nine inches, at least twice as thick as mine with the same tapered   
shape, a larger ring of barbs around the base and of a bright pink to   
match Ichigo's hair as she transforms into her Mew form, though most of   
her costume doesn't materialize.

Stroking her new bit of anatomy, Mew Ichigo lets out a soft moan at the   
new sensations before declaring, "Time for some payback."

Turning my back to the taller girl, I bend over until my palms are on   
the floor, my tail in the air as I sway my hips seductively in   
invitation. However, instead of kneeling behind me to mount me, Ichigo   
takes advantage of her enhanced strength to grab me by the tail and lift   
me clear off the ground.

It doesn't really hurt, but I let out a yowl of pain as I dangle by the   
tail in Ichigo's superhuman grip, playing along with her desire for a   
little payback.

As I hang there, I can feel the pointed tip of the mew's futahood   
prodding at my pussy pussy and Ichigo lets out a purr as she comments,   
"Oh my, the naughty, little kitty's naughty little twatty is already   
soaked! Guess there's no reason to hold back then." With enhanced   
agility, Ichigo releases my tail, and in less than a blink of an eye,   
she has grabbed me by the hips and impaled me upon her feline futahood,   
her tip piercing my cervvvvix and driving deep into my womb as she hilts   
herself within me, not giving me time to fall back to the floor. "Oh   
kami!" she cries out in delight, simply holding me on her kitty cock,   
"Kitty's insides are so warm and cozy around my new dick! I think I'm   
going to enjoy this much better than when I got the ears and tail."

With that, she pulls her hips back, her barbs scraping my walls as she   
pulls out only to ram her girlcock back inside me, and before long, I'm   
howling like a queen in heat as my fellow catgirl ruts me with all the   
vigor I had shown her mere minutes earlier.

Sitting on the side of her bed, Ichigo loops her arms under my legs and   
reaches up to pinch my pebble hard primary nipples, twisting the tiny   
nubs as she bounces me in her lap and I mewl pathetically under her   
rough treatment. As Ichigo continues using me as her personal fucktoy, I   
can feel her mouth near one of my ears, the triangular flap of furry   
skin twitching as she alternates between breathing softly into my ear   
and lightly nibbling on the snow white tip.

I can feel the sensations building to a climax and I cry out once more,   
"Kitty gonna cream! Kitty gonna cream!"

"Oh, but I haven't even touch that naughty, little cock of yours." cooes   
Ichigo in my ear, not letting up at all in her attempts to fuck me silly   
and twist my primary nipples clean off my delicious, flat chest.

"Little Kitty's cozy, little cunny gonna cream all over Big Kitty's big,   
thick, pussy prick!" I cry out in clarification mere moments before my   
entire body seizes up, my kitty kitty clamping down around Ichigo's   
feline futahood far tighter than she had squeezed me earlier as my eyes   
roll up and I throw my head back in a howl of ecstacy.

This is more than Ichigo can take, and slamming me down on her shaft one   
last time, she erupts deep in my womb, and where as my cumload had only   
been enough to swell her womb to the size of a cantaloupe, I had given   
her quite the enhanced sperm production.

"Can't...stop...cumming..." pants Ichigo in my ear as she holds me   
close, my trim tummy quickly swelling past cantaloupe and then   
basketball size. With my pussy expertly massaging her girlcock, milking   
her for all she's worth and squeezing like a vice, ensuring she couldn't   
pull out even if she wanted and that not a drop of her thick, gooey   
cream can escape, my bloated belly soon reaches Watermelon and then   
beachball size with no sign of stopping.

When Ichigo finally stops pumping me full of her seed, her arms go limp,   
and the weight of my titanic tummy pulls me to the floor, Ichigo   
snapping out of her post-orgasmic bliss as my vice grip around her   
girlcock pulls her to her feet. I lay atop the ocean of semen trapped in   
my womb, my belly so bloated that it looks like a flesh colored exercise   
ball sized for someone twice my height, my arms and legs far too short   
to reach the floor in my current, cumflated state.

Ichigo stares down at me for several long seconds before commenting,   
"Wow! Did I really pump that much cream in Kitty's tummy?"

Caressing my supremely swollen stomach, I reply, "Yeah, I think Ichi-nee   
might've shot a literal tonne of cream in my belly!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared to pull out, it might make a huge mess once I   
uncork your cozy, little cunny." Comments Ichigo, her earlier anger   
about me shooting into her womb apparently forgotten.

"I think I have a solution for that." I say, and with a snap of my   
claws, a large, circular tub appears. Shrugging her shoulders at my   
casual willing of a material object into existence, after all, it's far   
from the weirdest thing she's seen either in her time as a mew or the   
time she's known me.

Placing the tub behind her and making sure I'm angled so cum shooting   
from my pussy will spray into the conjured receptacle, she yanks her   
feline futahood from my passage, her barbs scraping my walls one last   
time as a torrent of warm cream gushes from my girlhood, my belly   
deflating as the tub fills.

By the time my tummy is back to it's flat, trim state, I'm sitting on   
the rim of the tub, which is now filled to the brim with the seed that   
had gushed out of me.

Standing up, I place my hands on the rim of the tub, and leaning   
forward, I sway my hips as I ask, "Would you like to lick me clean?"

Ichigo only shows a little hesitance before kneeling behind me, and as   
her rough, feline tongue invades my pussy pussy, I drop my face to the   
surface of the tub of pearly seed and start lapping up Ichigo's cream   
with as much enthusiasm as one might expect a cat to do with dairy   
cream.

By the time I've had my fill, Ichigo has more than licked me clean,   
though it doesn't look like I even made a dent in my oversized drink.   
Letting out a yawn, as much for show as anything since I don't really   
need to sleep, I comment, "It's getting late, Ichi-nee, mind if I sleep   
with you?"

"Sure," replies Ichigo, reverting to her human form as she turns down   
her covers and gestures me to join her, "and tomorrow, I can introduce   
you to my friends."

As I crawl into her bed, instead of cuddling up next to the taller   
catgirl, I straddle her waist and impale myself on her kitty cock once   
more before laying atop her, using her modest, though appreciably larger   
than my own breasts like a pillow, asking, "What are your friends like?"

Already knowing the answer, I only half pay attention as Ichigo replies,   
"Mint is part bird, and a bit of a spoiled brat," instead focusing on   
the way she runs her fingers through my hair after she pulls the covers   
over us. "Lettuce is a shy mermaid, Pudding is a hyperactive monkey, and   
Zakuro is a reserved wolf."

I let my eyes drift close, and apparently thinking I'm already asleep,   
Ichigo turns off her bedside lamp and closes her eyes as well, though it   
isn't until I can hear her breathing even out that I let sleep take me   
as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, consider visiting my website at imouto-kitten.net, where I post new content first, host copies of the original text files of my work, and where my interactive fiction is hosted.


End file.
